Of Drunken Nights and Jealous Thoughts
by AMiserableLove
Summary: Written for a prompt on tumblr-anon asked for drunk and jealous Jess while the gang is out for Nadia's birthday and a model is hitting on Nick.


_**Written for prompt—drunk and jealous Jess...they're out for Nadia's birthday and a model is hitting on Nick**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl**_

_**Please Review!**_

* * *

She wasn't jealous.

Jess twirled the tiny cocktail straw in between her fingers, the beginnings of a frown forming on her lips as a peal of feminine laughter rippled throughout the bar, the sound causing nearly every man within a five mile radius to stand at attention while simultaneously drooling from the mouth. Casting her eyes down towards the end of the long smooth wood counter, Jess stared at Cece and her model friends, her eyes crinkling a bit at the corners when she saw Schmidt and Winston approach the sleek and gorgeous group of women—cool smiles firmly in place and eager eyes unapologetically wandering.

She wasn't jealous.

Watching as Schmidt leaned over the counter, his eyes quickly finding Cece in the overly attractive group of women, while quite obviously avoiding Nadia, she listened as he ordered a round of shots, the models murmuring their approval with breathy laughs and haughty smirks—their cool reactions only deepening the frown on her lips as the men around them smiled indulgently.

She wasn't jealous.

Nodding at their order, Nick began lining up shot glasses, his hand immediately reaching for the requested bottle of liquor without glancing away—his expression open and friendly as he chatted with a tall, leggy, blonde model—her smile wide, her gaze appraising. Even from where she sat, several seats down, she could make out the girl's large brown eyes, her perfectly pouty lips, and her disgustingly shiny and straight cornsilk hair. Glancing down at the pink wine in front of her, she debated on ordering something else, her mood was bordering on foul, and if she was ever going to survive drinking with the models she'd definitely need the aid of strong alcohol to help her get through the night.

Watching as Nick poured the shots she couldn't help but sigh—because really, what was the stuck-up and sophisticated group doing here anyway? Didn't they belong at a club—something posh and trendy? If given the chance to get Cece alone later, she was going to wring her skinny little neck for bringing them here. This was their bar…_their place_…and having the models here was putting her on edge and making her feel irritable and more than a little cranky.

But she was NOT jealous.

Definitely not.

She had no reason to be jealous. That big grumpy idiot could talk to whoever he wanted to, and her eyes unintentionally narrowed at the thought…because seriously when that idiot put his mind to it, he had a way with words.

_His voice could get all low and raspy and deep and sometimes he could say the most…_

"You okay?"

Breaking away from her thoughts she looked up, blinking in surprise at Nick as he stood on the other side of the bar, his expression mildly amused, his brown eyes somewhat gentle and searching hers.

"Hmmm? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Nick asked, grabbing her glass, he replaced it with another, filling it with her favorite wine, before glancing over to where Cece and her friends stood, soaking up both attention and drinks. "Because you kinda look like you want to kill Nadia."

"Do I?" she murmured, her eyes flitting over to the skinny brunette who stood next to the blonde who'd been eying Nick up.

"A little bit. Why don't you go home? You look tired. The guys and I won't be too much longer…or at least I won't be, I'm not working a full shift tonight."

Watching as the blonde glanced over in their direction, her eyes quickly seeking out Nick, Jess felt the beginnings of hot and prickly anger rush through her fast as calculating brown eyes zeroed in on him and perfectly pouty lips lifted into a dazzling smile. Gesturing for Nick to come over, wiggling the empty glass she held in her perfectly manicured hand, Jess hissed out a breath softly, forcing a smile when Nick rapped the bar in front of them with his knuckles and muttered something under his breath about_ being right back. _

Okay so maybe she didn't like the way a certain model was looking at a certain bartender.

So sue her.

And as that certain model, gripped the flannel sleeve of that certain bartender's shirt, laughing when he uncomfortably pulled away, Jess narrowed her eyes and grabbing her drink, downed the entire thing in one long selfish gulp.

Yeah she was definitely jealous, and she definitely was not going anywhere.

* * *

"You alright?"

Turning on her stool, Jess looked up at Cece through slightly hazy eyes, and glancing back down at her nearly empty drink glass briefly she wondered when she had switched from pink wine to Long-Island iced teas.

"I'm fine." She mumbled, her tone clearly stating otherwise.

"Really because you kinda look like you wanna murder that drink."

Scowling, Jess rolled her eyes before raising them back up to her friend, smoothing her features into what she hoped was a look of calm impassiveness. "Nope just sad it's almost gone."

Grabbing the stool next to her, Cece sat down, forcing a tight smile as she did. "You're pissed I brought them here."

Shrugging, Jess turned her attention back to her drink and staring at it hard, she brought it to her lips. Throwing back the last bit of watered down liquor, she savored the diluted taste for a moment before glancing back at Cece.

"I'm not pissed."

"Maybe a little?"

She sighed and quirking her lips into a tiny smirk, she rolled her eyes. "It's stupid."

Cece shook her head, her deep brown eyes soft as she reached over and patted Jess' hand lightly. "No it isn't…I knew you'd be a little mad if I brought them here. I shouldn't have done it…don't deny it you're kinda obvious with the whole.._.you know_…not liking my model friends thing."

Raising a brow, Jess leveled her friend with a look that fell somewhere between amusement and anger. "Really?"

Shrugging Cece glanced over her shoulder at the models before looking back at Jess with a wrinkle of her nose. "Yeah. I mean, you haven't really made much attempt to hide your hate for—"

"I don't hate them."

Cece merely raised a brow, her expression unconvinced.

Sighing, Jess rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the slightly guilty feeling that was slowly creeping up on her. "Seriously I don't hate them…it's just…"

"You don't like them."

Defeated she shrugged, "they giggle a lot Cece…instead of actually talking they just laugh. All breathy and giggly and it's weird."

"Ahhhh."

Feeling a sudden urge to explain herself, she barreled on, "like they giggle more than a person should giggle and this is coming from a girl that loves her giggles."

Cece smiled, gesturing for her to continue.

"A giggle and a blank stare is not an acceptable answer for _how's your day…_or _what's the weather like out there…_or_ are you going to eat those fries_…I'm just saying."

"Anything else?"

Sighing, Jess shook her drink a little, clinking ice against glass. "This is our place…me, you, the guys..I'm just kinda bummed you brought them here."

A gentle look of understanding crossed her friend's sharp features and reaching over she squeezed Jess' arm lightly. "I'm sorry babe, I guess I really wasn't thinking it through." With a sigh she cast another look over at the group of women she'd brought before glancing back at Jess with a genuine apology written all over her face. "It's Nadia's birthday and she's been banned from half of the clubs within a thirty-mile radius…" When Jess raised a brow, a question in her eyes, Cece merely lifted her hand with a shake of her head. "Don't ask. Anyway…the girls kinda put it on my shoulders to find a place to go and I thought of here because…well really because I was being selfish and I knew you guys would be here and I'm kinda over the crazy loud club scene."

Jess nodded somewhat sympathetically, even while tinges of annoyance lurked in the back of her mind. "Getting drunk at a dive bar is the way to go. Cheaper and less chance in getting roofied…that's what I always say."

"I won't bring them here again."

Waving her hand, shooing the comment away, Jess shook her head, "Stop. I'm being overdramatic. I don't care. It's fine…" And trailing off, she watched as Nick suddenly stepped into her line of vision, his hands full, carrying what looked like a heavy crate of glasses. Allowing her eyes to linger on him for a moment—the sleeves of his flannel rolled up and showing off his forearms— she watched as his large and strong hands placed the crate down.

_Those hands, God help her those hands, the things they could do—_

Stop it! She mentally hissed, annoyed with herself.

And shaking her head, she squeezed her eyes shut tight, blocking out the sudden onslaught of images that bombarded her brain, causing her cheeks to burn hotly with a bright pink blush.

Raising a dark brow, Cece followed her stare, a knowing look crossing over her features and a slow smile dusting her lips as she watched her friends engage the bartender in yet another conversation. "Mmmhmmm. So you're not at all jealous that Anna is basically not so subtly ogling Nick?"

Jess' mouth dipped down into a tiny frown at the question, her eyes narrowing fractionally, she picked up her glass again, scowling when she was reminded that it was empty. "Who's Anna?"

"Tall, blonde, has had her eye on a grumpy bartender with a penchant for scruff."

Looking over at Nick, watching as he lined up a few more shots, a smirk lifting the corners of his mouth when one of the models made a quiet comment to him, she bit her lip lightly, chewing on it thoughtfully. "Ohhhh huh _Anna_…" she said it slowly, the name leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. "Nope! Not jealous!" Shaking her head with a shrug, uncomfortable and needing to redirect the conversation, her mouth quirked into a tiny grin when she saw Big Bob making his was towards them from behind the bar, a wide grin crossing his teddy-bear like features. "Big Bob! Over here." She waved at him, smiling when the large man waved back. "Let's do a shot…something fruity. Big Bob makes a mean Washington Apple."

Cece laughed, her eyes lingering on Nick and Anna for a moment before turning back to her friend with a slightly amused grin. "Okay Jess, let's get you drunk" At Jess' enthusiastic nod, her smile slowly widened, her eyes falling on the liquor that lined the shelves behind Big Bob. "But we're doing tequila shots…no arguing."

And before she had the chance to say anything, Cece was leaning over the counter and pointing to the bottle of tequila with a slightly devious look in her eyes and a humored smile still ghosting over her lips.

* * *

"Those models are ravenous!"

Glancing up as Schmidt approached, Jess watched as he sat down on the stool next to her, running a quick hand through his hair with fast and aggravated movements. "I've got at least two on me at all times!"

Tilting her head to the side, Jess peered at him curiously, and sipping on the fruity unnamed beverage that Nick had quickly made for her before turning his attention elsewhere (the models), she savored the taste, waiting for her clearly distressed roommate to continue with his rant.

"I'm trying to make a good impression on Cece and I've got them coming at me from all sides! And while flattering…it's highly distracting." He shook his head, slight disgust crossing his features. "What are you drinking?"

She shrugged continuing to sip deeply, her brain feeling a bit dizzy, her vision wavering ever so slightly around the edges.

"The worst part about it…she's acting like she doesn't care…like seeing me surrounded by beautiful women is the most normal thing in the world." He paused, and seemingly considering the statement, a slow grin passed over his features. "Well I mean, I guess that's not completely out of the ordinary…but I'm trying to show her that I've changed, that I'm unaffected by the wiles and beauties of the creatures she surrounds herself with."

Jess nodded and cocking her forefinger and thumb into a mock gun she shot him a lazy wink.

"Are you drunk?"

_Yes._

She shook her head and frowning when she heard the telltale sounds of slurping and air, she glanced down at her straw and glass, her scowl deepening when she saw it was empty—tinted pink ice cubes slowly melting at the bottom.

"Huh." She said quietly.

"You _are _drunk…dammit Jess! Have you even heard a word I've said?"

"Yes. Yep. Sure have." She murmured, her voice softer and raspier than she had intended.

Schmidt scowled, shooting his attention in the direction of the models as their voices carried over the bar, he notably sunk down in his seat when Nadia caught his eye and waved, smirking at him with cool and hungry eyes.

"Insatiable." He muttered under his breath.

Jess nodded, half-heartedly agreeing with him as she saw the blonde one,_ freakin' Anna,_ lean over the counter. Her hand snaking around Nick, she reached across the bar and grabbed an olive, popping it into her mouth with a flirty smile and a shout of throaty laugher. Shaking his head, Nick looked up and catching Jess' eye, his flat expression gentled into a tiny smirk and he held her stare for a moment, before glancing back down at the bowl of olives. Moving it to the counter behind him, he gave the blonde a tight smile, and walking away from the group to serve his other customers, he ignored the hushed catcalls that followed him—Anna's eyes appreciatively lingering on him the entire time.

"Hmmm." Jess hummed to herself, still watching Nick on the other end of the bar—his movements sure and confident and thorough.

_Oh yes, Nick Miller could be quite thorough…especially when…_

"That blonde has been after him all night."

Schmidt made the comment casually, almost conversationally, the words drawing Jess' attention to him with a deep annoyed frown.

Bringing his hands up in a defensive gesture, he shrugged, his pale blue gaze widening with the action. "It's true, she wants that unkempt bastard for reasons that absolutely fail me."

Glowering at him, she didn't say a word, watching as Schmidt rolled his eyes and stood from his place next to her. "I don't know if you want to strangle _her _or me but I haven't the time for your drunken glares and unnerving silence. I have an Indian goddess to pursue. Thanks for nothing Jessica Day."

And watching as he walked away, she continued to slurp on her empty drink, thinking about her scruffy roommate with a fondness for flannels and dark beer—her eyes drifting on a glare to the blonde model as she pondered.

* * *

Yeah she was pretty drunk.

And still more than a little jealous.

Squinting down at the drink in her hand she focused on it intently, looking at the clear liquid with curious speculation. Bringing it to her nose she sniffed a bit, unable to remember what it was she'd been drinking. And shaking her head with a sloppy little chuckle she brought the drink to her lips, taking a deep and thirsty sip—her eyes widening at the taste of pure undiluted Sprite.

Soda?

What the hell?

"Thought you might need to slow down a little champ."

Her hazy gaze slowly and lazily drifted up, taking in the sight of Nick as he stood in front of her, his eyes twinkling with the beginnings of soft amusement.

"I'm fine Nicholas." She stated in an impudent tone, placing the glass back on the bar with a forceful thud, a splash of pop spilling over the sides with the effort.

Raising a brow, Nick wiped the beverage up, and leaning towards her, she caught a whiff of his cologne—the scent doing delicious things to her insides. Damn Old Spice_._

"You've been quiet tonight_ Jessica_." The observation was coolly stated, his dark eyes holding hers challengingly. "And you're gonna be nursing one hell of a hangover tomorrow."

She opened her mouth to make some smart retort back but it fell silent on her lips as Winston came over, sighing loudly and plopping down next to her with an over exaggerated groan. "What's a man gotta do around here to go home with a beautiful model? I mean come on!" Looking up at Nick as he filled Jess' glass with more Sprite while intentionally ignoring the daggers she was shooting him, Winston considered the bartender. "Look at you, you've got the blonde following you around like a puppy dog and you're not even trying." Placing an elbow on the bar, he leaned towards Nick. "You got some secret I don't know about?"

At the question, Jess squeezed her hands tightly around her soda filled glass, her blood simmering a bit as she thought about the gorgeous model with the dark sultry eyes and a body that honest to God looked as if it was built for sex and sex alone. There was no other purpose for a chest like that and hips like that and a butt like that and…

"Ummmm…" Nick's trailing voice snapped her out of her jealousy-induced reverie and looking up she saw with a hint of satisfaction that his expression appeared both annoyed and uncomfortable.

Watching as his attention drifted towards a rowdy group of twenty-somethings at the other end of the bar, she purposely looked over his shoulder when he shot his focus back to her, attempting to catch her eye—a small smile ghosting his lips as she quite obviously avoided his stare.

"Jess hey…" but the sound and clatter of a glass falling and breaking had his focus wandering once more. "Dammit I'll be right back."

Watching as he walked by the models to get to the obnoxious glass-breaking bunch, she noted when the blonde called out to him in a breathy voice, the wink she shot his retreating figure, causing Jess to straighten in her seat. And trying to suppress the urge to get up and smack her, she gritted her teeth and pursed her lips—the violent impulse taking her by surprise.

_Because if Nick was going home with anyone tonight it was going to be…_

"Whoa who are you thinking about murdering?"

She sighed, Winston's voice forcing her attention back to him. "Why does everyone think I'm on the verge of a killing spree?" She asked in a slightly whiny tone, her eyes following Winston's stare and drifting down to her hands. Her grip was holding onto her drink so tightly that her knuckles had gone white with the effort. And thinking about her friend's offhanded comments to her throughout the night, quipping jokingly about who or what she wanted to kill, she smirked a little self-deprecatingly.

Jealousy seemingly made her appear murderously violent.

Who knew?

And shoving the somewhat disturbing thought aside, she ignored the fogginess in her head, pushing it away, before turning back to Winston with a slow and sluggish smile. "Let's do a shot…I'm buying."

* * *

She was drunk.

Not fall down wasted but she was flying high and feeling good.

Coming out of the bathroom, Jess winced into the darkened hallway, pausing for a moment to collect herself before making her way back to the bar. Weaving in and out the throngs of people, she wondered when the hell the place had gotten so crowded, and as her head swam a little, she chuckled silently to herself…it probably had been sometime after her third or fourth shot. Continuing her walk on slightly unsteady legs, she went to move past a group of girls when a breathy voice caught her attention.

"He's playing hard to get, but I'm going to take that man home and I'm going to do filthy and horrible things to him."

_WHAT?_

Recognizing the voice as none other than the blonde bombshell Anna, Jess came to a sudden stop, and turning slightly unfocused eyes on the model, who was _still_ continuing to rave on and on about her grumpy roommate, she stared at her unblinkingly for a moment or two.

"He's seriously so mysterious and I bet he's a beast in bed…give me another twenty minutes ladies and Nicholas…"

_Nicholas?_

OH. HELL. NO.

Blocking out the rest of her words, she closed the distance between them and tapping her on the shoulder with less than gentle fingers Jess shot the confused model a tight smile as she turned and appraised her with dark and slightly annoyed eyes.

"Um hi." The blonde said slowly, drawing it out so it sounded more like a question than a greeting, her gaze darting back to the group of girls behind her quickly before looking back and landing on Jess.

"Hi um hello…I'm Cece's friend." Jess informed her in what she hoped was a confident and sure tone—silently wondering if her words really were _that _slurred or if they just sounded that way over the murmured tones of the different conversations taking place around them.

"Cece's friend." Anna repeated with a nod, her eyes softening a little with dim recognition as they roamed over Jess' face.

"Yes. Yep. Listen I heard you talking about a certain bartender—"

"Nicholas."

Okay, well, _that_ had to stop.

Jess laughed, the sound forced, and the grin that crossed her lips with it not quite reaching her eyes as she felt the last of her resolve quickly slip away. "Okay um_ no_. You call him _Nick_ okay. You don't call him Nicholas…you…you don't get to call him that._ That's_ not your name to call him. That name is off limits to you. Do you understand?" Taking a step forward she watched as Anna's eyes went wide with confusion, and just the slightest hint of fear. Seeing that, Jess silently congratulated herself because if this blonde Amazon was afraid of her then she must be coming off as somewhat of a badass, which was pretty awesome given her slightly drunken state. "You call him Nick…and you can talk to him about the weather and current events and your favorite drinks and your lifelong ambitions…but at the end of the night you will not be going home with him, you will not be seducing him, and you will definitely not be doing any horrible and filthy things to him. Got it? Because he's going home with me. He's…"

_Mine._

The possessive word flashed before her eyes, resting on the tip of her tongue. And she had to swallow it down, afraid it would make her look like an even bigger creep—and mocking her, a small voice in her head tauntingly laughed at the thought. "He's going home with me." She repeated softly, even while her brain still screamed MINE! MINE! MINE!

"Excuse me?" Anna's eyes narrowed, her expression disbelieving.

Jess took another step forward, and opening her mouth to repeat herself, her eyes widened as she felt someone step up behind her followed by the low raspy sound of a voice she was all too familiar with.

"What's going on here?"

Gasping softly, she turned around, and shooting Nick a sheepish smile, she considered her answer—opening her mouth and snapping it shut again when Anna stepped forward.

"Nicholas who is this?"

_Nicholas?_

Again?

The girl seriously had a death wish.

"This is Jess, I told you about her."

Anna's eyes widened even more, realization quickly swept over her far too attractive features as her gaze settled back on Jess. "Ohhhh so you're _her?"_

Blinking up at her, Jess furrowed her brow, confusion edging its way into her muddled brain. "Excuse me?"

"All night he's been talking about this girl…going on about how he was kinda seeing someone and blah blah blah blah…" at Jess' still confused expression and Nick's deep sigh Anna shrugged. "Do you know how many times that line has been used on me before? Half the time a guy tells you he's_ kinda_ seeing someone it's just a flat out lie to make you think he's desirable…basically it's talk for '_I want to get you in bed, so I have to prove my worth first_."

Slightly put off by her line of thinking, Jess took a step back, her body coming into contact with the front of Nick's as she did. And peering over her shoulder, she narrowed her eyes a little as he glanced down at her, the corners of his mouth kicking up into an amused grin as his dark eyes shone with a glint of amusement.

Looking away from him, she stared down at the ground, her thoughts drifting back to Anna's previously said statement. "Or it could just mean he's really seeing someone." she muttered to the floor.

Anna nodded, her expression appearing bored, as if she was already losing interest in the conversation. "So you guys are a thing then?"

Before she had the chance to respond she felt his strong arm wrap around her waist, pulling her back a bit and resting her comfortably against him.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." She heard Nick tell the model, his deep voice vibrating against her back as she let herself settle into him—her eyes feeling sleepy started to droop, her head still comfortably fuzzy falling heavier against him.

"Shame." She heard the blonde say, Jess' eyes snapping open at the sound.

And even while a prickling of annoyance rippled its way down her spine, a feeling of deep relief coursed through her fast when she saw Anna turn to leave, motioning for her friends to follow behind her.

Watching as they walked away, Jess bit her lip lightly, her body suddenly very aware of Nick's presence behind her as her brain, slow and swimming in tequila, tried to slowly process what had just happened. Turning, around in his arms, noting when he let his hand fall from her waist so she could take a step back, she shot him a tiny grin.

"So…"

His mouth twitched, almost as if he was trying to hold back a laugh…the bastard. "So _Jessica_…you were jealous."

Opening her mouth, the warm feeling of a hot blush sweeping across her cheeks, she shrugged her shoulders and cleared her throat. "No…I was just…"

"Jealous." he finished for her, taking a step towards her and closing the already fractional amount of space between them.

"I was…"

"Jealous."

She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest with a glare.

"You've been pouting all night." he said, and bringing a hand up, he picked up a strand of hair, tugging on it lightly.

"I wasn't pouting." she argued in a flat tone, watching as his fingers played with the curl.

"You drank a disgusting amount of alcohol." he commented, tucking the hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering near her cheek.

"I didn't drink_ that_ much." her tone was weak, her eyes struggling to remain open as a warm feeling settled itself deep inside of her.

"And you avoided me for most of the night." The hand that wasn't feathering across her cheek, settled low on her waist, pulling her closer with one fast tug, the breath whooshing out of her as her body lightly collided with his.

"That's ridiculous! I was here all night…how could I have been avoiding you?"

"Mmmmm." He merely hummed low in his throat at the question, flashing her a lazy somewhat sinful smile.

Gritting her teeth, silently she cursed him as her insides melted to goo. _Nick Miller._ She almost laughed, who would have thought that he could so easily make her crazy—nearly violently jealous, forcing her to go on a stupid drinking binge, and turning her into a big twirly puddle of mush. She supposed it didn't help that they'd been having mind-blowing and amazing sex for the past few weeks. Nope that probably didn't help one bit. And shaking her head, more than a little amused, Jess barely suppressed a sigh.

_Nick freaking Miller._

"What are you thinking about?"

She froze, her eyes shooting to his before looking away fast. "So you talked about me all night." she asked quickly, ignoring the question and changing the subject, her gaze unwillingly fluttering to his lips as his head lowered ever so slightly.

"Maybe."

"I thought we weren't labeling this thing between us."

It was stupid, something that she had offhandedly tried to suggest, not wanting to seem like she was in too deep.

Nick rolled his eyes at the reminder, drawing her body even closer. "Is that what you really want _Jessica_?"

"No." she said it fast and without thinking.

She wasn't willing to deny it anymore. It was stupid; beyond stupid it was just _wrong_. She had feelings for him…the big grumpy idiot…and she was sick of pretending that it was all about sex and passion with him…it was more…so s_o_ much more.

Shooting her gaze to the ceiling, she sighed before bringing her attention back to him. "No Nick that's not what I want."

"So you're saying you like me?"

"Shut-up."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I hate you."

His answering deep chuckle and soft warm kiss tenderly placed on her forehead had a bunch of angry fairies fluttering to life deep inside her belly, turning wildly and dancing enthusiastically. Pulling back a little, his eyes drifting to her lips before meeting her hazy gaze, he gave her a soft affectionate smile. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Home. My shift's over. So I'm gonna take my drunk and jealous and cute _girlfriend_ home and put her to bed."

A rush of giddiness swept through her fast at the casually said statement, and mentally she chastised herself, slightly embarrassed at how ridiculously pleased his words made her, dimly blaming it on the alcohol even while a part of her scoffed at that, telling her the copious amounts of liquor she had consumed had nothing to do with her downright happiness at the moment. And suddenly not caring that they were in the middle of the bar, that they were surrounded by a bunch of other people, that she had never been one for public displays of affection, she hooked an arm around Nick's neck and yanked his head down to hers.

"Gimme a kiss Nicholas."

And before he had the chance to respond she crushed her lips to his, kissing him soundly, just barely biting back a whimper as he returned it with equal and enthusiastic vigor—the bar around them fading and the fuzziness in her head having nothing to do with the too many shots she had thrown back earlier. Sinking into his familiar embrace, she shuddered as his arms hugged her closer, deepening the kiss briefly, and sending her head spinning even more as the familiar tug of desire pulled low in her gut. But before she could fall too deep, before she could make a fool of herself and demand that he slam her against the wall right then and there, he lifted his head and placed a gentle peck on her lips before breaking away entirely with a soft and genuine smile. Sighing at the tender gesture, she settled her heavy head against his chest and closed her eyes, a tiny smirk of her own gracing her lips, as she inhaled his warm familiar scent and allowed him to hold her for a moment or two longer, before drawing back and looking up at him with with soft and happy eyes.

"Walk me home Miller."

Chuckling softly, he leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head before turning them and placing the palm of his hand on the small of her back, he guided her out of the bar, the knowing eyes and smirking grins of their friends following them as they made their quick and obvious exit.

"Gladly Day."

**_End._**

* * *

**Please Review! :)  
**


End file.
